Pump (Buildcraft 3)
The Pump is used to collect Oil, water and lava, and transport it into tanks or directly into Combustion Engines. They were first introduced in Buildcraft version 2.2.0. They are able to move any Buildcraft-compatible liquid in Feed The Beast. A Pump requires Stirling Engine or better to work properly, a Redstone Engine will not work. Note when using a Combustion Engine, the engine should be separated from the liquid by Conductive Pipe or else it will feed the liquid directly into itself for fueling/cooling. No Wooden Waterproof Pipe is needed to receive liquid from the Pump. It will send the liquid it collects straight through any Waterproof Pipes connected to them. You can hook up a pump over a large 1-deep pool of water and it will never run out. The pumps actually take from more than just directly around them, so when pumping oil that is surrounded by water, it is wise to have two tanks, (one for oil, one for water) or the water will get stuck in the pipe and no more oil will be able to be pumped. Another method of separating the water and oil involves building a wall of gravel/sand. Use a Lily Pad to drop sand/gravel AROUND the main oil spout, cutting off the water. This method is perhaps best for oil deposits at sea as without doing so the pump will extract a very large quantity of water (likely filling any secondary water tanks, stopping oil extraction) and leave a big hole in the sea. Recipe 1. Tank 1. Mining Well * Produces: 1 x Pump Power usage and outputs A Pump uses 10 MJ per pumped block. Maximum filling rate is 20 buckets / sec, or 10 MJ/tick, from 2 Combustion Engines running on fuel (fuel equals 6 MJ when used in 1 Combustion Engine, so 2 Combustion Engines will Provide 12 MJ). Transportation of liquids Note that a single pipe won't hold the load of a maxed out pump, nor will 4 Golden Waterproof Pipes as they all provide 4x1.6=6.4 buckets / sec, a little more than a 2/3 of the needed capacity. Therefore it is advised to place a tank directly next to the pump. Filling rate A Stirling Engine will fill a single block of Stone Waterproof Pipe per revolution. Combustion Engines will fill a single block of Golden Waterproof Pipe per revolution. A pump can take up to 4 Steam Engines or 2 Combustion Engines burning oil or 1 Combustion Engine burning fuel without causing an explosion. If you are using Redstone Engines, 10 running at maximum heat will fill a stone waterproof pipe. Draining water Placing a pump above a natural ocean or river will eventually cause it to empty. This happens because a pump will draw water from 32 blocks away with the lowest power, and 64 with highest. This particular water block may not replenish itself. Eventually, that entire layer of water will be drained and the pump will go down to the next layer and begin again. However, drainage of an entire layer is not very likely, because the oceans and rivers can stretch over several chunks. In addition, oceans can be 30 blocks deep; if you're using an ocean as a water source, it'll take a while to drain, giving you lots of water supply. Draining lava Draining lava, like any liquid, requires the possitioning of a pump above the liquid surface. Because of how the pump works, you do not have to supply pipe down to the surface of the liquid. The pump will lower its own yellow and black jacketed pipe down to the bottom of the lakebed. From here, supply Mj to the device and place tanks nearby. Remember that Lava does not replenish and, especially in the Nether, will flow from source blocks into newly cleared territory. Infinite Water Place a pump above a 3 x 3 x 1 pool of water for infinite water. The pump must go above one of the four corners of this pool and can be powered by any set of engines you like - the pool will refill itself faster than it will drain, even at maximum pumping speed to empty Gold Waterproof Pipes. A 2 x 2 x 1 pool will not work, as the pump will occasionally remove more water than the pool can generate. Larger non-square pools will run out as the pump will eventually take water from a block that won't refill itself properly, and this cycle will repeat until the pool is empty. Pumps will not take water from unconnected sources. Make sure two sources of water are not connected nor touching diagonally to prevent remote-drainage. Water Supply for Combustion Engines 1 Pump with 4 Redstone Engines hooked up can provide 4 Combustion Engines 24/7 water supply without any risk of overheating the Redstone Engines nor the Combustion Engines. 1 Pump with 1 Steam Engine hooked up can provide 8 Combustion Engines 24/7 with water without overheating the Combustion Engines. 1 Pump with 1 Combustion Engine hooked up can provide 16 Combustion Engines 24/7 with water without overheating the Combustion Engines, though due to the increased rate the pump extracts source blocks it may occasionally drain the infinite water source. It may therefore be preferable to use more pumps over separate water bodies. Credit This article contains material from the "Pump " article on the MinecraftBuildcraft wiki. Video Tutorial Category:BuildCraft 3